Blood Magick
by Beautifully Wiccan
Summary: AU: Bella, who's new to Forks, holds a secret, one that no one likes and makes people wary of her. So when she meets the Cullens, do they discover her dangerous secret, one that would make even the Volturi jealous?
1. Welcome to Forks

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first upload for this account ^.^ i hope you like it. And whoever can figure out what my original account was gets bonus points!! (( to what game I dunno XD )) If you like it, or think it could be better please leave a review, criticism is always welcome ^.^  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, my name is totally Stephanie Meyer. I own everything and everyone and Edward is mine! While we're at it, I own Google and Starbucks too**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Bells, we don't want you to be late," a familiar, gruff voice called from the kitchen.

I sighed, stumbling out of bed and over to the mahogany dresser I'd had since I was little and came down here in the summers. Pulling out a simple blue tank top and a pair of jeans, I slid them on, pulling a brush through my knotted brown hair. Briefly I touched the pendant at my neck, pausing to watch it glimmer, before rushing down stairs.

"Sorry dad," I said, catching the granola bar Charlie tossed to me. "Don't worry about it Bells, but until your truck gets outta' the shop we gotta' wake up earlier."

I nodded and walked out into the constant drizzle with him, not bothering with a rain slick. Today I'd just deal with being wet, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

I frowned slightly, my hair dampening immediately and was briefly grateful that I had enough sense in me to shove a brush in my bag last night. My clothes were soaked through, but that was normal. No one in Forks ever asked why others were "soaked to the bone."

Sliding into the passenger's seat in the police cruiser, I pulled my seatbelt on, listening to the soft click that meant it was working and adjusted it so it didn't dig so painfully into my chest.

"So, are you nervous?" Charlie asked, glancing over at me. His chestnut colored optics strayed to the pendant and he grimaced, looking away again. The pained expression remained for a moment, as if deliberating over whether or not to bring the subject up.

"Kind of," I replied, ignoring the look. If he didn't like it he could get over it, this was the one thing I refused to relinquish. "But it's my first day, so of course I'm nervous."

"Well, don't worry Bells, I'm sure they'll love you."

Sadly, love was an understatement.

* * *

"Hey, you're Isabella right?" A boy with slicked back blonde hair asked, running up beside me. I nodded, frowning slightly at how well people already knew me. My first day here and people already knew who I was, where I was from, and what time I arrived. I couldn't decided if it was creepy or annoying, but either way, it bothered me.

"Just call me Bella," I told him, clutching my books tighter to my chest. He smiled and nodded. "I'm Mike by the way," he added, holding his hands out, "Want me to carry your books."

"No thanks," I said awkwardly. He glanced at my neck, his eyes slowly trailing downwards until they reached the heavy knot of silver sitting at the hollow of my neck, just above my cleavage. It glimmered in the dim light, like always, and I could feel a comforting heat flowing through me from it.

Mike studied it for a moment before his eyes trailed down the rest of my body hungrily, taking in the fact that these pants were a little too tight, fitting against my legs like a second skin and then flaring out at the bottom. How my shirt didn't completely reach the hem of my jeans, leaving a small sliver of pale skin there that even I didn't notice until now.

A shudder ran through me and I ducked my head lower, walking faster. "I, uh, have to get to biology," I told him, my voice small and shy. He grinned and continued to walk with me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So do I! Maybe I can convince Mr. Englert to let us be lab partners."

"Uh, yeah," I replied, biting my lip and letting my hair fall over my shoulder. The familiar scent of strawberries was comforting, the smell of my mom's favorite shampoo, and I breathed it in, hoping it would calm my frayed nerves as I rushed into the classroom.

Going over to the teacher, Mr. Englert, I held out the small blue slip of paper that the woman in the office told me to get signed. He complied of course, pushing his large, dark rimmed spectacles up his bird nose. His hair was graying, though there was still a considerable amount of brown hair left, creating an odd streaky effect, almost like it was done professionally. He was wearing a green sweater vest over a white shirt, both tucked into his khaki pants, a big brown belt holding everything in place.

And although his appearance seemed organized and tidy, I couldn't help but notice how cluttered his desk was. Coffee mugs and pencils were scattered all over, sitting on top of precariously stacked papers that seemed to have no rhyme or reason to them.

"Class," he announced, setting the pen he'd been using down in a steadily growing pile of ballpoint pens, "This is Isabella Swan. She's just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I hope you all give her a warm welcome. Bella, you can take that seat over there."

Nodding my thanks towards him, I felt a blush heat up my cheeks, creeping down my neck. I fruitlessly tried to ignore the stares I could feel were on me, studying the new "specimen" that would be joining them this year. I couldn't help but hope that the excitement would die down soon and I could go back to being invisible, friendless, Bella.

My fingers found their way to my neck once more, a small prayer slipping past my lips in a barely audible whisper as I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the pentagram **(A/U: Pic of the necklace is on my profile)**. As if my prayers were answered, all eyes turned away from me, moving to the boy who just stepped through the door.

"Ah, thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen. Take your seat."

The boy, a tall, incredibly pale boy with golden eyes and copper colored hair, sat down next to me. He wore a confused expression, though it soon turned to a cautious smile as he turned to me, holding his hand out to shake.

"Hello," he said politely, his topaz eyes gleaming playfully, "I'm Edward. You must be Bella."

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... I promise...**


	2. All About The Colors

**Author's Note: Chappie 2! I needed to write something I went ahead and posted. Thank yew for the kind reviews everyone X3  
**

**It's always nice to know that people like my stories X3**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I own this, Starbucks, and Google, but I own youtube too  
**

**Bellas POV: Chapter 2**

"Um, yeah," I replied softly, staring up at him. I couldn't turn away from his eyes, those liquid golden eyes that seemed to smolder, a passionate fire dancing behind his irises that made my stomach tingle and my brain go fuzzy…

"Bella?" I heard Mr. Englert's rough voice call me. I turned to look at him, catching Edward smirking out of the corner of my eye. Brief anger flared in me but I ignored it.

"Umm, yes sir?"

"I asked if you'd gone over this material at your old school."

"Oh, no sir," I replied automatically. That's what teachers wanted to hear, that what they were doing wasn't completely pointless.

Mr. Englert nodded and went back to writing on the board. I ducked my head down, letting my hair fall over my shoulder like before, the curtain of mahogany silk hiding my face from view. Edward seemed to stiffen beside me, his body going rigged and leaning away slightly, something I also ignored. If he didn't like me it was his problem.

It went on like this throughout the rest of class, until, finally, I was able to go to lunch. Mike was there of course, beckoning me to his table where more people than I cared for sat with us.

"So, Bella," said one girl, Angela I think, "How do you like the school so far?"

"It's ok," I replied, "But, it's high school, how much can you like it?"

Everyone around me stayed quiet, shrugging their shoulders awkwardly before continuing on with the conversation that I was conveniently left out of.

I couldn't help but look around, taking in sight the of kids bustling around, moving from table to table as they tried to chat with everyone at once. Everyone here seemed to be friends, though that wasn't a surprise seeing as there was only 300 people at the school. In Phoenix, there were 1300 people at my school. This would look like a house compared to the high school I previously dreaded so much.

"Hey Bella, why'd you move?"

I turned to the voice, spotting a girl named Jessica and smiling slightly at her. "Umm, my mom got remarried," I said, not really bothering to tell the rest. They all just nodded, accepting this as a reasonable response as I knew they would. If they really cared, they'd ask for more information.

Looking around again, I spotted the eyes that captivated me in biology. Only, now, there were 5 pairs of eyes, each of them staring.

Raising my eyebrows slightly, my hand once again found its way to my necklace. Edward gave me a confused look, and the pixie like girl beside him smiled, nudging his side gently. He didn't move, continuing to watch me with those smoldering eyes of his.

"Those are the Cullens," Mike said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, turning in my seat to look at him as he continued. "They're all together, but related. It's weird. And Edward is such a player," he added when he saw me glance towards him, "he gets all the girls."

I frowned slightly at this bit of information, though shrugged it off. Why should I care?

"But whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Angela, Ben, and Jessica tomorrow?"

"Uhh, sure, what movie?"

"I Love You Beth Cooper," he replied, grinning. I nodded. It was a good book, kind of deep if you thought about it. He turned to the rest of the table, telling them that I was coming also. I caught Jessica scowl at me from the corner of my eye, though she hid it well, turning away and smiling at a passing boy flirtatiously.

"I'm going to go on to class," I said, getting up. I threw my tray away, the food barely touched, and walked out into the drizzle.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. I could barely remember any of it. It was all a blur of faces and words and numbers that somehow ended up with me having a heap of homework to do.

Charlie had driven me home as agreed, but he rushed back to work afterwards, mumbling something about kids vandalizing Old Jim's dock. I waved to him as he rushed out the door and to his car, pulling out of the drive way and down the street.

Clunking my now heavy backpack into a chair, I got started with dinner, the smell of spaghetti and garlic filling the kitchen. Tossing in a few more herbs, I smiled, humming to myself. I enjoyed making dinner, it was something I didn't get to do often back in Phoenix. Mom always cooked, telling me to shut up and eat it even though she experimented so much.

_"It's all about colors," _She used to say, _"If it looks fine together, it'll taste just as great."_

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... I promise...**


	3. Wolves

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry that this is such a late upload. The internet went out so I haven't been able to get to online until now. My next upload might be just as late cuz of the same reason :(**

**Disclaimer: So lets see, I own Edward, Twilight, Google, Starbucks, and YouTube... Did I leave anything out?**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 3**

"Hey dad," I said as Charlie walked through the door, the timer for the spaghetti I was making going off. He took his coat off, hanging it on the coat rack alongside his keys and gun holster.

"Hey Bells, I hope you made enough for 5, Jacob and Billy are comin' over in a few minutes," he said, grinning as he walked in. He moved as if about to give me a hug but then thought better of it, pulling away and grabbing the plates on the counter, setting the table.

Soon enough, there was a light knock on the door, following by some grunts and heavy laughter. Tripping my way over to it, I grasped the cold doorknob, twisting it and pulling the door open to reveal a very tall Jacob and a very happy Billy.

"Bella! Look how big you've gotten," Billy said, smiling, "Well, uh, not as in… wide big… As in, bigger than last time I saw you… Umm…" I laughed, telling him it was ok and moving aside so he could wheel through the door, a small thump sounding from his wheels as they made it over the bump in the doorway.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, enveloping me in a heated hug. His arms were long enough to wind around me twice, swallowing my small frame in his abnormally muscular one.

"Jeeze Jake, you're a giant." I frowned up at him as he laughed, patting the top of my head like I was a fragile kitten or puppy.

"Nah, you're just short," he replied, stepping past me to clap Charlie on his back. "Oh! We brought you some fish, dad here said we couldn't come over without it."

"Well, we could always use more fish around here 'eh Bells?" Charlie laughed. I grunted quietly in response, the thought of eating fish everyday of the week making me sick. Maybe I could find some new recipes online that would make it taste different.

"Well, sit down before it gets cold," I told them, grinning as they all obediently went to the table. I pulled the spaghetti off the stove, pouring it into a bowl and setting it on the table, doing the same with the sauce.

Everyone willingly helped themselves, especially Jacob who took enough to fill me up for the week.

"Hungry much?" I teased, smiling at him. He shrugged sheepishly, his tan cheeks flushing darker. His embarrassment was cute, but it didn't last long. In only a matter of seconds he began to wolf down the sauce capped spaghetti mountain he'd created on his plate.

I dug in as well, making idle chit chat with everyone as we ate. I hadn't seen Jacob in so long, it amazed me that he'd turned from a gangly teenage boy to the massive, muscular giant that was sitting at my dinner table.

I glanced sideways at him, smiling slightly as a lock of hair fell into his eyes. He blew it away, looking up to see me staring and grinning playfully, crossing his warm brown eyes in an attempt to elicit a laugh from me.

Smiling at him, I turned back to my food, a slight blush crossing my cheeks.

* * *

"That was good Bells," Charlie said, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks dad, why don't you all go watch the game and I'll clean up here." He nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Jacob and Billy followed him into the living room, chatting about who they wanted to win as they did, something I would never, _ever, _understand in all my years.

Turning the faucet on, I started to wash the dishes, not paying much attention to what I was doing. Sticking my hand into the sudsy, murky water, I hissed, slicing my palm open.

Yanking it out, I hurried to turn the water on cold, pushing my hand under it and watching as blood freely flowed into the sink, dying the water red. The cut burned, and upon closer inspection it seemed kind of deep, thought it wasn't anything a few bandages couldn't handle.

"Bella?"

Turning towards the voice, I saw Jacob in the doorway. His eyes flickered to my hand and he frowned, walking over and taking it gently in his large ones, pulling it closer to his face. I could have sworn I saw him sniff it, though I shook the thought away. He was only looking at it, seeing how deep it was.

"I'm fine," I told him, sighing when he shook his head stubbornly. He stuck it under the sink once again, gently cleaning the wound, massages the sensitive flesh around it with his calloused fingers.

"Bandages are in the cabinet to your left." He nodded once again, not saying anything, and reached over, grabbing them easily and beginning to wrap my hand up.

"Is something wrong Jake?" I asked, frowning still.

"Uh, no, it's nothing," he replied, wrinkling his nose slightly. He looked at me curiously before shaking his head, finishing up with the bandages. "Uhh, I forgot something at home," He said, "I'll be right back."

And with that, he was out the door, gone before I could say a word.

**Edward's POV:**

"Damn it," I muttered to myself, scowling, "The dog's here." Running my fingers through my short hair, I turned around, rushing into the forest. Soon, the long strides and tired pants of a wolf could be heard behind me, the nauseating smell making me hold my breath as I ran, a white blur through the trees.

_Come on blood sucker, tell me why you're here. _Jacob's voice stood out among the others, crowding into my mind like a noisy baby that wanted attention. I tried to ignore it, pushing myself to go faster.

Suddenly a growl was heard from in front of me, a big black wolf jumping out and landing in front of me. He growled, his fur standing on end and his eyes flashing as he stared at me.

"Hello Sam," I said smoothly. The wolf nodded it's head in recognition, sitting back on it's haunches are glaring at me coldly. "And Jacob," I added, turning sideways so I could see them both.

The big russet wolf growled, his body rippling as his fur retracted, standing up on his hind legs.

"What the hell are you doing sat Bella's?" He asked, his voice still sounding wolfish. His face twisted into an expression of fury, his eyes brows pulling together and his nose wrinkling. Sam made a low sound of warning and Jacob stopped shaking, his muscles relaxing.

"Bella's special," I said slowly, not wanting to give anything away, "I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Why wouldn't she be?" This time the voice was Sam's, the wolf leader standing up as his fur retracted as well, his broad chest glittering in the dim light with a sheen of sweat.

"Because of the Volturi."

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... I promise...**


	4. Something Big is Coming

**Author's Note: Here's the next chappie! Now, to some of you this story might start getting a little... controversial. It does deal with religion a lot, but please don't stop reading just because of that. If you don't like it, I understand, but it will be a good story. I promise.**

**P.S. Apparently the review button does bite O.o maybe try feeding it sweets? lolz**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this again? .**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 4**

"Well Charlie, it's about time I head out," Billy said, "Jacob said he wants to get home and work on his car."

"Alright, well it was nice seein' you Billy," Charlie replied, clapping his friend on the back. I smiled and said bye, waving to him as he wheeled himself out of the door. I could just barely see Jacob standing near the passenger side of their truck, his expression grim. Briefly I wondered what was wrong, but the door closed, shutting all thoughts of it away as I attended to the kitchen.

Once everything was clean, I went up to my room, settling down in the chair in front of my desk. Pressing the power button, the computer whirred to life, making creaks of protest as it did so, as if saying, "I'm too old for this, leave me alone."

Once it had finally booted up, I pulled up a search engine, typing in what I wanted to know. Tapping my fingers on my cheek, I sighed, clicking on the first link and beginning to write everything down.

* * *

"Bella, what're you-" Charlie cut off when he walked into my room, his mouth hanging open. His face shut down and he went rigid, staring at me in obvious disbelief. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but realized it was pointless.

I looked down, the purple candle in front of me flickering wildly with the sudden change of atmosphere. Purple, the color of psychic awareness, was the first thought that popped into my mind.

The circle of salt around me seemed to shift slightly with some unseen force, trying to push me into continuing with what I had been doing. The silk blue robe around me fluttered slightly with an unnatural breeze, and I pulled it closed, not wanting him to see that it was the only thing I wore.

"What are you…?"

"Scrying," I told him, my hand flying up to the pentacle around my neck, "trying to see into the future or past."

His lips pulled together into a hard line, and he turned around, slamming my door shut. I lowered my head, frowning slightly, before letting out a quick breath, the candle blowing out and the feeling of magick breaking around me, lingering in the air like a pleasant after taste.

Standing up, I shed my robe, hanging it back up in my closet, away from my other clothes. The blue silk was soft under my fingers, the silver designs embroidered into it catching the light in elegant ways.

Redressing, I swept up the salt and tossed it out the window, watching it catch in the wind and blow away. Before long, I was ready to tip toe down the stairs, hearing Charlie's voice yell into the phone.

"You told me she was Wiccan! But you did not tell me she thinks she's a… A witch!" He shouted, and I could only assume it was my mom on the other end of the line. He paused for a moment, his breathing harsh from the yelling until I heard the phone slam down into the receiver, only to be picked up to call someone else.

"Father David," He said into the phone, trying to calm down. I turned away, not wanting to hear anymore, and grabbing my rain slick before stepping out the door, letting it slam closed behind me so he'd know I left.

Trudging through the rain is a hassle for me, I already hate the cold wetness enough, but walking in it with no destination is enough to make me want to turn around and go back, something I know I couldn't do for a while. Charlie would be trying to convince Father David to come over right about now, with his mini crucifix and vial of holy water that he could fling on me while saying, "Christ compels you!"

Shaking the thoughts away, I began to think about what I saw while scrying. It had been hazy, vague about the meaning, but fire did that sometimes. While water lied to you, telling you what you wanted to be true, and earth was hard to use, fire was uncontrollable. It showed you the cold hard truth, but never what you wanted to know. You couldn't control it, and it sometimes wasn't clear.

But I had managed to gather that something was coming, something that was life changing and dark. And I had an important role to play in whatever it was, I just hoped it was a good one.

"Bella?"

Turning around, I spotted Edward, walking towards me. His pale skin was slick with rain, and his brown sweater clung to his toned figure. His hair was dripping, falling into his golden eyes, and I frowned, wondering what he was doing out here.

"Hi," I said lamely, mentally slapping myself for saying something so simple.

"What are you doing?" His tone was curious and harsh, as if accusing me of doing something stupid. I frowned, getting defensive, and replied with, "Walking, what does it look like?"

Apparently what I said was funny, because he laughed. It was a laugh that made my stomach flutter and my breath catch, the melodic voice floating around my head and making me step closer to him. He stepped back in response, his smile fading as quickly as it came, and gave me a small glare.

"I can't go home," I said suddenly, wondering why I had, "My dad…" He nodded, telling me I didn't have to explain if I didn't want to.

"Come on," he said, "You'll catch your death out here."

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	5. Welcome Bella

**Author's Note: Sorry this chappies so short, but it's pretty much just a filler. I'll update soon ^.^  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this again? .**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 5**

"Where are going?" I asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. He smiled slightly, seemingly amused by my question.

"To my house," he replied. After that we continued to walk on in silence, keeping a safe distance between each other. He seemed to make it a point to not touch me, or come to close, and I could have sworn he was holding his breath.

When we reached the house, I recognized it as the old mansion I used to play in when I was little, abandoned then. The trees and wild flowers were still overgrown, beautifully hiding the white building from view, but everything else was spruced up.

The windows were tinted, something I wondered about, and the entire back of the house looked like it was replaced by glass. My breathed hitched and Edward smirked slightly, leading me inside.

"Bella!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked in. I stumbled backwards as the black haired, pixie like girl rushed up, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Alice," Edward warned her, making the girl giggle. She released me and took a little hop-skip back, grinning. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister," she said happily, "And this is Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle."

She named them off as they entered the room, all smiling. Jasper had sandy blonde hair, his smile timid as he moved to stand slightly behind Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmet stood together, Rosalie looking like the mirror image of Aphrodite. Emmet was the largest, towering over everyone else.

Esme was obviously their mother, a gentle looking woman with cascading brown hair. Her husband, Carlisle, stood beside her proudly, his white blonde hair a bit like Edwards.

"Um, hello," I said a bit nervously. They all laughed, smiling politely.

"Hello Bella, welcome to our home," Esme said, smiling at me.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	6. Barbie Doll

****

Author's Note: Kind of short, but I had fun with this chapter X3 I always love writing about Alice. I think if I was a vampire, I'd be like her.

Question: If you were a vampire, who would you most be like? Send me the answer in a PM or review ^.^

**Disclaimer: *sits there staring at you* O.o**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 6**

After giving me a short tour, Edward passed me off to Alice. I couldn't help but smile at the bubbly girl as she pulled me up the stairs and into her room. I sat down on the blue silk covers and looked around, smiling slightly. Her room was the room of a princess, everything gold or silky blue.

She caught my wandering eyes and smiled at me, walking over to her closet. "Bella," she started, her back to me now as she stood on her tiptoes to pull down a few hangers, "Why don't you ever wear anything… flattering? No offence, but your clothes are guy clothes."

I glanced down at my wet sweater and jeans, frowning slightly. "I don't really care about what I wear," I told her. I heard a soft gasp come from her direction and looked up, seeing her surprised expression. In her hands were an airy brown skirt, a forest green tank top, and a brown belt with a turquoise studded buckle. She frowned and walked towards me, holding them out.

"Put these on, you can't stay wet," she ordered. Normally, I would have refused, but the expression she wore told me that if I did she would dress me herself.

Taking the clothes from her, I tried to step into the bathroom, only to be blocked by the 5 foot tall pixie. "Bella, we're all girls here," she said, "Now hurry up! Edward, Emmet, and Jasper want to watch a movie."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Don't worry about her." I bit my lip and nodded. It was easy to tell that the goddess like beauty of the household, in all of her blonde glory, didn't like me.

Glancing warily at her, I stripped my soaked clothes off, blushing slightly. My body was far from perfect, with my pale skin and absence of curves, I felt awkwardly exposed.

"Bella, you're gorgeous," Alice said softly, as if having read my mind, "Now get dressed." I nodded slightly, not bothering to protest, and slipped the tank top over my head. I pulled the brown skirt on, and started to buckle the belt when Alice laughed, shaking her head.

She stepped forward, taking the belt from me and instead slipping it around my waist, buckling it there loosely.

"There!" She said, "Now for your make up."

"Alice," I whined, "I let you play Barbie with me, please don't make me wear makeup too." She pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes, as if she knew I couldn't refuse them and I sighed, sitting down.

"Fine…" I muttered defeatedly. She clapped her hands and laughed happily, pulling out a little purse and beginning to work her magick.

* * *

When Alice was done, I glanced warily in the mirror, feeling my breath leave me. I couldn't believe that the girl I was looking at was me, from her full, pink lips, to her subtle curves that the outfit eventuated.

My usually wavy brown hair was flat ironed, hanging down my back and shining like silk. My brown eyes were outlined with a smoky brown liner, green eye shadow on my lids. My lips were covered in pink lip gloss, and there was a bit of blush on my cheeks.

Alice made me step into some ballet flats before saying she was done, opening the door and gesturing for me to go through. I couldn't help but wonder how someone so cute could be so forceful, but still I smiled. Alice was infectious. When she was happy, it was impossible to not be happy as well.

Letting her lead me downstairs, I blushed slightly when I saw Edward, wondering what he thought of my appearance. I couldn't lie to myself, I liked Edward, but he didn't have to know that.

"Wow, don't you look pretty," Emmet laughed, grinning at me. I returned his smile, muttering a thank you and then looking to his brother, who was merely staring at me. I returned his stare, wondering what was wrong, before I felt a wave of calm come over me and glanced at Jasper, who was smiling reassuringly.

"Ok!" Alice said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "What movie are we watching?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas," Edward replied, finally speaking up.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	7. Nature's Magick

****

Author's Note: X3 This was kinda hard to write for some reason... And I'm sure you all know what comes next lol

Question: Ummm... Tell me what your dream vampire would be like X3

**Disclaimer: ....  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 7**

We were about halfway through the movie, all of use situated around the couch. Emmet was on the floor, his legs crossed as he stared up at the screen like a happy little kid. Edward was seated beside me, keeping enough distance between us so that we wouldn't touch, and Alice and Jasper were cuddling at the other end of the couch.

Eventually Rosalie wandered in, sitting down in Emmet's lap. I watched as he wrapped his big arms around her gently, and she leaned into the embrace. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and glanced over at Alice and Jasper, the blush growing as I watched Alice lightly kiss his collar bone.

She was leaned back against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around his waist and holding her close. Why couldn't I have someone like that? Someone to wrap their arms around me and hold me close, kiss my hair, tell me they loved me… I wanted that too.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I tore my eyes from the loving couple behind him, turning them on him. He was watching me, his golden eyes smoldering. My blush deepened and I looked away, wondering what was wrong.

Soon after the movie was over, and I marveled at how I had somehow managed to not pay attention for two hours of nightmare goodness. Seriously, if this family could make me tear my eyes away from the Nightmare Before Christmas, then they could do anything.

After the credits began rolling Jasper gently pulled his pixie to her feet, pulling her up the stairs. Emmet did the same with Rosalie, and I blushed at the thought of what they might be going to do. Edward grimaced slightly, seemingly upset about the thought as well, and turned to me.

"You want to go hang out else where?"

I nodded, standing up with him and letting him lead me out of the house, into the rain. "I don't know if I can walk in these shoes," I muttered, looking down at the ballet flats Alice had me put on, "At least, not in the rain."

He chuckled, a sound that I would die to hear over and over for, and winked at me. I swear my heart stopped.

"If you fall, I'll always catch you," he assured me, and for some reason I couldn't help but think that he meant something else.

I felt a smile pull at the corner of my lips, and looked away, trying to conceal my blush. "Umm, where are we going?" I asked, only now realizing that we were walking towards the trees. I could faintly hear a creek bubbling nearby, and suddenly the feeling of nature and magick all around me became overwhelming. All I wanted to do right now, was dress in my robe and perform a circle right here, blessing this house and these people who let me into their lives and so happily took care of the nature all around them.

"You'll see," Edward replied, and I smiled again. Like usual, my fingers found their way to the pentacle that sat at the base of my neck, a comforting reminder that the Goddess was with me. Warmth filled me at the thought and I lowered my head, letting my hair hide just how happy I was.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	8. Elemental Bliss

****

Author's Note: I want to say thanks to all my readers for reading, and to everyone who left such kind reviews :D It was kind of funny, because the last chapter had exactly 666 words lol

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer! I admit it! DX I only wish I was  
**

**Edward's POV: Chapter 8**

I glanced over at Bella quietly, taking in her appearance. A low growl of frustration rumbled in my chest as she hid her face with her hair. I was so tempted to brush it away, tuck it gently behind her ear and stare in her eyes, those deep, chocolate colored eyes that drew everyone in. She had no idea how beautiful she was, how much people thought of her, wanting to be her. She thought she was invisible, when she was far from it.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" She asked, her voice tinkling like bells in the silence. I couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence of the question, how childlike she sounded. "Not long," I laughed, watching as she frowned slightly in annoyance. She attempted to cross her arms huffily, only managing to trip over a tree branch.

I grinned and caught her, standing her upright again. She flushed, the blood pooling at her cheeks and I inhaled deeply, my throat burning with thirst. I jerked away, walking a bit ahead of her, catching her brief look of hurt.

Of course I felt guilty, but she just smelled so _good_. If I had lingered too long I wouldn't have been able to resist.

"Here we are," I breathed, turning to look at her as she stepped through the trees.

**Bella's POV: **

"Oh…" That one word was all I could manage as I looked out at the serene scene before me. We were standing at the edge of a large meadow, the grass glimmering with fresh dew and a creek bubbling somewhere nearby, most likely connected to the one near his house. Wildflowers filled the meadow, all different colors and stretching towards what little sunlight they could get. This place was… magickal. Just like Edward was. Like his family was.

"Do you like it? I found it a while ago. I come here to think," he told me. I caught a twinge of nervousness in his voice and smiled, turning to him.

"It's beautiful," I replied, breathless. A grin lit up his features and he walked to the middle of the meadow, lying down. I lied down beside him, staring up at the cloudy sky.

I don't know how long we laid like that, just talking. He asked me about everything, my life, my favorite things, what I wanted to do when I was older. He wanted to know it all, and I eagerly returned the favor.

"Suckers," Edward said, smiling in amusement when I asked him what his favorite food was, "My favorite _food_ is suckers."

"That's not food Edward, that's a cavity on a stick." He shrugged, still looking amused. When I asked why he merely laughed.

"What about you Miss Swan? What's your favorite food?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen," I replied, trying out my crappy English accent, "I dearly do enjoy mushroom ravioli." He laughed at that, and the sound made my heart soar higher than a bird.

"You know," I replied, turning to look at him, "I'm happier than ever right now. Just lying here talking. I'd say I'm even happier than a bird with a French fry!" I grinned teasingly at him, my smile growing as I made him laugh again. That had been my goal all along, hearing that musical sound come out of this angel's lips.

* * *

Eventually, it got dark and Edward told me he would drive me home. We continued to talk while we walked, until, eventually, he reached out and lightly brushed his fingers along the pentacle around my neck.

"What is this?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. I frowned, not sure if I should explain. But how was I supposed to trust him if he didn't know the most important thing about me?

"It's a pentacle," I told him, "A Wiccan symbol… The top point of the star means spirit, and the others stand for Air, Water, fire, and Earth. The circle around it means a lot of things, depending on how you interpret it."

"And how do you interpret it?" His voice was so quiet, so husky, that I had to turn around. I looked up into his smoldering eyes, my breath hitching slightly.

"Prefect love and perfect trust," I whispered softly. His eyes widened slightly, but he smiled, opening the passenger door for me. I blinked, only now realizing we had made it to his car, and slid inside.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	9. Morning Kisses

****

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short, but I really couldn't think of what to put for the rest of the night, and needed a Bella/Edward kinda sleeping moment. So I promise the next chappie will be longer.

**Disclaimer: TT^TT  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 9**

The drive home was quiet. Our game of "Over 20 Questions" had ended and we rode in a comfortable silence, Debussy playing in the background.

"Here we are," Edward said, pulling into my driveway. I stepped out, telling him goodnight before tripping up to my front door. When I turned back around, he was gone.

"Bella, Don't you think it's time to wake up?"

"Go. Away," I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. I hadn't talked to Charlie since last night when I got in, and even then it was only to tell him I was home.

I heard him sigh, and briefly felt bad, though it didn't last long. Turning on my side, I gasped when I looked out the window. There was Edward, perched on the tree branch, grinning at me.

Rushing over, I opened it, allowing him to come inside and putting my hands on my hips. "Uh, hello? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said before eyeing my outfit. Looking down, I felt my cheeks turn rose red. I was only in a tank top and panties.

Edward chuckled and turned his back to me, letting me pull some sweat pants on. My blush didn't die down, but instead got worse when I sat in front of him on the bed, looking down at the sheets.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	10. Bitter Sweet Apologies

****

Author's Note: Yay! The next chappie. A bit longer, but still short so I'm sorry. I just don't have much time right now, I'm trying to help my mom move. I hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: *sighs in a depressed manner*  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 10**

I sat there for a while, confused, before sighing. Standing up, I walked downstairs, surprised when warm arms engulfed me.

"Bella!" Jake's rough voice said in excitement, not letting me go, "I'm glad you're ok!"

He wrinkled his nose slightly and took a step back, making me blush once more. Did I smell bad? Discreetly I sniffed my hair and concluded that I didn't, making me wonder why he stepped away. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked, yawning tiredly.

"Because that bloo- I mean, because you took off last night. Charlie called, I was worried," he said, quickly correcting himself. I wondered what he was going to say, but didn't have time to before Jake's hand shot out, holding my pentacle in his wide palm.

"What's this? This is some kinda' witch thing right?" He asked, staring at it in dislike. I glanced over at Charlie, who had been watching us. He tensed up, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"It's nothing," I said, pulling it away from him. He saw my expression and nodded, knowing I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Is Billy here?"

"Nah, I wanted to come check up on you."

"Well, am I safe enough for you?" I laughed, punching his arm gently.

"No." I assumed he was being playful, laughing quietly sitting down on the couch with him. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into it, just like I always do. Jake was amazing, my personal Sun, my source of happiness when I was sad.

"Bella, I don't want you hanging out with Edward," He said softly, "He's not… safe."

"What?" I turned to look up at him in surprise, pulling out of his grip. His arm fell limply to his side and his smile fell with it. He turned away, frowning still, and leaned against the armrest.

"He's not safe," he repeated quietly. This time I frowned, wondering what he was going on about and how he knew I'd become friends with Edward.

"In fact," he went on, his voice turning husky as he whispered to me, "His whole family isn't. They're all dangerous Bella. Just please… Think about it."

And with that he walked out, closing the door with a click just as Charlie returned with some mugs of hot cocoa. "Where'd Jake go?" He asked me. I shrugged in response, staring at the door as he sighed, I guess assuming I still wasn't talking to him, and set the mugs down in front of me.

The smell of chocolate filled the air and finally I took one, taking a long sip. I could barely feel it burn my tongue, barely taste the creamy chocolate as it rushed down my throat, burning everything it touched.

Fishing a marshmallow out, I popped it into my mouth, biting into the fluffy white treat as I thought. Why would Jacob say the Cullens were dangerous, when all of them had been so nice to me? Well, with the exception of Rosalie of course, though she hadn't exactly been mean, just… indifferent.

None of it seemed to make sense, so I tried to brush it off and ignore it. Jake would get over it, he always did. He was like my brother, so he was just trying to protect me.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm sorry," I said, turning to look at him as he poked his head out of the kitchen. He smiled slightly and nodded, surprising me by coming over and engulfing me in a hug.

"So am I honey. So am I."

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


	11. Amazingly Powerful

****

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about not posting for a while. I'm currently in the middle of moving so I might not post again for a few days.

**Disclaimer: *sighs in a depressed manner*  
**

**Bella's POV: Chapter 11**

After the very brief heart to heart Charlie and I had, I went back upstairs, sitting down on my bed and pulling out my athame. The long, silver dagger glimmered gently in the light, the gaelic saying carved into it that meant _Perfect Love and Perfect Trust._

Setting it aside, I slowly undressed, pulling on the dark blue, silky robe. Almost immediately warmth flooded through my body and I sighed in contentment, reaching over and pulling out my cauldron and 2 stones. The translucent white stone was quartz. The edges were smooth and polished, neatly shaped. The stone made me feel considerably calmer and I set it inside the cauldron.

The next stone was onyx, the smooth, black glass like stone sitting heavily in my hand. Protectiveness and clarity is what it gave me, and I smiled, adding it into the pot.

Setting a white candle in front of me, I lit it before dipping the tip of my athame in eucalyptus oil. It can be used for dispelling negative energies, and therefore was essential to my spell.

Touching the tip of my athame to the top of the candle, I traced a line from the top to the bottom while saying, "As above… So below."

Setting the athame aside, I paused briefly to inhale the scent, already feeling mental blockades being removed. Sighing in contentment I resumed the spell, reaching in and taking a hold of the rocks their warmth, and the power of their magick, flowing through me.

The air crackled as I began the spell, closing my eyes and letting the power of my words fill me up and consume me, putting me into a trance like state.

_"Haunting terrors of the night_

_Be gone and let me be,_

_Till the dawning of the night_

_Bright moon watch over me._

_Oh light of the moon,_

_Wrap me,_

_Protect me,_

_Keep me from harm,_

_So mote it be!"_

I repeated the spell three times, everytime the feeling of warmth and protection growing stronger and stronger. The power of my magick crackled in the air, and I marveled at how strong it was. It whirled around me, filling me up and then flowing out of my fingertips, into the area around me.

Reaching over, I touched the smell, dying plant on my window sill, grinning as the flower slowly picked itself up and bloomed again, the red brighter than ever.

Looking around again, I realized I could see everything, from the threads in my jeans across the room to the specks of dust on the walls. It was amazing.

**Author's Note: Go on . press the review button... You know you want to... go ahead . it doesn't bite... much...**


End file.
